it started out great
by HTTYD2
Summary: Leo and Raph both share similar feelings for each other. when they finally get together, everything looks great. Until Shredder comes and ruins it all.
1. Chapter 1

It started out great

A/N: Even though I hate to admit it, I do not own TMNT. Also, sorry for the short first chapter but my mind and I were having difficulty coming up with ideas on how to start it.

Leo's POV

Raph was in the living room sweating from head to toe due to the fact that he had just finished training. Raphie always trained. He was so cute when he was sweaty. Ya ya, I know he's my brother and we can't be a couple, but a turtle can dream. I walked into the living room as casually as I could and sat as far away from Raph as possible. I couldn't lose my cool in front of him or he may get suspicious.

"Hello Leo" he said while reading one of his magazines and panting heavily. I had t look away to keep from watching the rise and fall of his chest. The one I wanted so badly to touch. "Sup" I said as coolly as I could manage. Just being in the same room as him made my heart beat faster and my stomach knot. Just then, Donnie walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed to be staring at Mikey, but who knows what goes through that head of his. After a few moments he blinked quickly and went back to his room. I looked over and was surprised to see that Raph was not there as well as Mikey. I sighed and slumped into my seat, already missing his presence. I remained like this until dinner was called. All dinner long I stared at my plate and played with my food. I noticed Donnie Glance at me a couple of times, but that was it. Immediately after dinner, I went to my room and grabbed my notebook out from up under my bed. Donnie had given me this notebook so that I could write about all of my feeling instead of keeping them inside. He was the only one who knew and the only one I would want to know about my feelings toward Raph. He even swore that he would not tell anyone so I felt confident in the fact that I could trust him. I find that the journal actually helps me. Now instead of dwelling on the fact that Raph wasn't mine, I can write stories to express my feelings towards my hot headed brother that I will ever read. I even write stories about how I will tell him how I feel. I finished my entry for today and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow I will tell him. The next day I woke up later than usual. I paced around my room and tried to get my heartbeat under control. Anything to prolong what was about to happen. After about 20 mins of me wasting time, I decided that I was ready and walked to the door. I took a deep breath, shut my yes, and opened the door. I opened my eyes just in time to see Raph walk out of his room. I relaxed my body and slowly walked up to him. "Uh, Raph, can I talk to you for a moment?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raph's POV

"Sure big bro, what's up?" I asked as coolly as I could manage. Just being near Leo made me get a weird feeling in my stomach. I wanted to tell Leo how I felt about him, but that's kinda hard to tell him when he is my older brother. Of course, I had trouble keeping my emotions inside, so I had to tell someone. Donnie is the only one who knows and the only one who I would want to know. I wanted so badly for Leo to tell me that he felt the same way but he never did.

"Raph…I...I…uh" Leo stuttered slowly turning red. I started to feel myself get hopeful. I tried to suppress myself but it was difficult when he was so close. I started to grin while trying to keep my emotions in check. Leo noticed my grin and must have thought I was making fun of him because he got an angry look on his face and yelled

"Well if you think me stuttering is so funny, maybe I just shouldn't tell you!" I just stood there feeling my heart deflate as he quickly walked away. I wanted to stop him, but I just couldn't bring myself to speak. So instead I decided to go back into my room and sit on my hammock bed. Fighting with Leo always hurt me emotionally but I had to in order to keep away any suspicion. But still, why were my stupid pent up emotions always ruing stuff. I go see Donnie everyday to talk to him about my feelings, but there is only so much I can say to him. He isn't exactly the best when it comes to keeping his mouth shut. Especially when he was around April. That boy would talk for days if no one stopped him. After about an hour and a half later, I decided that I was hungry, so I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. But, as fate would have it, Leo was also in there. I grabbed some pizza from the fridge and sat across from Leo at the table. He glanced up at me, then stood up and walked away. I don't know why he is so mad, all I did was grin. But I guess when you are constantly fighting with someone, something as small as a grin can be taken the wrong way. I need to make this right. I just had to. Leo has only been mad at me for an hour or so and I already felt terrible. I decided that Donnie would probably be the only one that could help me. So I stood up and walked into his lab where he was busy doing something on his computer. I tried to sneak up on him, just for a laugh. But right as I was about to scare him, he said

"Yes Raph."

"I need to talk to you… about Leo." I said looking at the floor. This beter work. I can't stand Leo being mad at me. Donnie got up from his computer and led me to a pair of chairs in the back of the lab. He grabbed a notebook from who knows where and opened to a new page. He looked up at me calmly and said

"What about Leo do you wanna talk about?" he smiled and I could tell he was trying to relieve some of the tension, but I still feklt like a nervous wreck. I may speak to Donnie daily, but that doesn't mean that it is an easy thing to do. I sat there for a few moments and tried to calm my nerves. Apparmtly my silence mnt a lot more than I thought it did because Donnie was righting furiously in his notebook. This actually happened quite a bit. I would say something minor, like "uh", and he would write in his notebook for five whole minutes. He finished writing and looked up at me.

"I know why yout here raph, you might as well just tell me." I stared at the floor for a moment gathering myself together. I told doniie everything that had happened this morning, not leaving out a single thing.

"So why have you come to me" I looked at him and tried to explain with my eyes what my mouth would not. He semed to understand though.

"You want me to help make Leo not mad at you, correct?" I stared at him in wonder and slowly nooded my head in agreement. Donnie looked up at me affectionately. He looked down at his notebook then at me. He then slowly handed me the journal. I grabbed it delicately, not wanting to mess up the paper. I glandced at it quickly then stared at Donnie with wide eyes. In the notebook was a plan so simple and easy that I couldn't believe that I didn't think of it first. I look up at Donnie with tears in my eyes and give him a big hug. I quickly thought everything through in my head and ran to Leo's room. I knocked on twice and Leo opened the door. Before he could say anything, I ran forwards and gave him the biggest hug possible and whispered in his ear,

"I'm sorry if I made you angry this morning, I didn't mean to."


End file.
